Treachery
by wtfareu
Summary: Following the winter war, the Captain Commander is still injured. The central 46 is tasked with choosing a new leader for the Gotei 13 to keep the peace. Unfortunately, not everyone is happy with there choice. An internal struggle soon breaks out, and all of soul society is at risk.
1. Intro

**Summary- After Aizen is defeated by Ichigo, the Captain Commander is still injured. While he is in the hospital, the gotei 13 need's a leader. An AU where a practical Civil war is fought over the coveted position**

**Traitor**

_I can tell you never been true to me_

_..._

The captain of squad 8 sighed and looked at the clock on the far side of the wall. It told him, it was still only 2:30 in the afternoon. When he checked an hour ago it read 2:25. He hated hospital's always has and always will. It didn't help his Best friend, Jushiro Ukitake, was sick so often he had his own private room. It also didn't help that since the battle of Karakura town, his friend had been in the room unconscious. Then again that wasn't the reason he was here, not at all.

The Head Captain of the Gotei 13 had fallen in battle against Aizen, and as embarrassing as it was, he frankly didn't care right now. All he saw was the brave, strong, infallible man that raised him, in front of him being kept alive by a machine. No he wouldn't leave his side, he owed him at least that much.

"Kyoraku Taicho"

Shunsui couldn't help it, he jumped. Even as he turned towards the motherly face of the 4 division Captain, he gripped his zanpaktou tightly."Retsu, I'm happy to see you" The smile on is face never reached his eyes.

"I am as well Kyoraku taicho." She smiled at the captain as she walked over the prone Captain commander of the Gotei 13."But I came here to inform you of some very important news, but you likely won't be happy"

"Is Jushiro okay!?" What little colour he had drained from his face, as he immediately sensed for his friend.

"Jushiro, is fine, but that's not what I came to talk about." Her smile faded, and she put a hand on his shoulder."You must understand, Yamamoto may not recover or even wake up, and the central 46 had to make a decision. We need a leader Kyoraku."

Realizing hit the leader of the 8th division and he backed away from her."No, No, I'm not head captain material, and besides Yamma-jill will be fine" He looked at the man in question, in hope that he would suddenly get up and scold him for ever having doubts, he had no such luck.

"Captain Kuchiki, and the other noble are trying to keep order, but they can't, not without the authority of the Captain Commander. Im sorry, Shunsui, but the decision's already been made." She pulled out a white letter from within her haori, the official seal of the central 46 embroidered on it.

He sat down, he spoke in the voice of a broken man,"When is it official"

"2 days from now in the afternoon." She once again put a hand on the other's shoulder." I'm sorry Captain Commander."

…

Soifon stood on the other side of the Head Captain's hospital door. She was frankly pissed off. How could they give Kyoraku the position as Captain Commander. Almost anyone would be an improvement over that man, barring Zaraki of course. In her mind even Mayuri was an improvement. No she wouldn't stand for this.

The leader of the Stealth force immediately flashed away, she needed a plan. With enough support of the other Captain's, she could stop Kyouraku from destroying the name of the Gotei 13. Some would be easy to recruit of course. Kurotsuchi could be bribed, and Komamura she would just have to convince that it was the path of justice. Frankly considering the mental state of most of the captain's she was surprised aizen didn't leave with half the gotei 13.

She landed in her destination, the office of squad 2, shockingly omadea was actually doing work.

"Captain..what are you doing here, I thought, you were visiting the Captain Commander" He dropped rice crackers all over the work he was doing as he spoke. He didn't see the kick to the face coming, nor did he deserve in his opinion

"Idiot!" She continued to kick his face, even after he fell over."Don't say such thing's where people can here" She let him get up, but she definitely was not happy about it" I'm going to go to squad 12, don't inform anyone understand"

"Yes, Captain!" He saluted to her, and incidentally spit rice crackers into her face.

Ignoring it for now she spoke, "Omaeda, just do your damn work,Ill be back." Without waiting for an answer she disappeared and intended to work on her plans.

**Suggestion's are welcome and appreciated. Thanks to anyone who comments, favorites, or follows. **


	2. Best laid plans

**Obviously, I dont own bleach, admittedly I'm slightly dissapointed.**

**...**

_I can smell that you're acting so fearfully_

**_..._**

Summarry: Soifon arrives at squad 12 to discuss her plans with Kurosutchi, but does he truly have the Soul Societies interest at heart.

...

The waiting room of Squad 12 is fairly desolate place. It's a large room, but still a boring one. The area was practically empty. The only things occupying in the area were a few boxes and a few chairs. The place was dusty, and covered with grime from decades past. The chairs were lined across the wall's, and the boxes were all focused in one corner of the room. In the very center of the room there's a large table, a few copies of the Seireitei communication are laying on top. The newest of which is from the 1900's.

Only one chair in the spacious room was occupied. Captain Soifon sat bored in her seat. She was flipping through one of the aforementioned magazines, and was gazing lovingly through an old spring edition, luckily enough it held some photo's of the one person she truly cared about, Yoruichi. Even as a noble, the free spirited women loved to pose in the Seireitei's bimonthly magazine. Now a day's, noble's only posted tedious things, such as Byakuya's infamous seaweed ambassador.

Even her beloved Yoruichi was not enough to brighten her spirits though. The most despicable, lazy, misogynistic arrogant bastard, was going to be her boss. No, she wouldn't let it happen. Soifon would rather retire and spend her life as a baker, then let Kyouraku lead her anywhere.

Though Kyouraku wasn't the source of her current problem, Kurotsuchi was. That man or whatever the hell he was had been making her wait for nearly an hour. She was the Head of the Onmitsukidō, not some nameless cannon fodder for him to abuse. Yet when upon arriving at his barracks, she was ordered to wait here, he had more important duties to attend to apparently.

Grumbling to herself, Soifon decided to go over her plan one more time in her head. She would have to gather the support of some of the captains. Kyouraku may have been a fool, but he was a damn powerful fool. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the squads and their likely reactions to Kyrokous promotion to Head Captain.

Squad one would obviously follow their illustrious lieutenant, and she doubted he would go against Kyouraku. He was Yamamoto's lieutenant after all, and he was nothing if not loyal.

Squad two was her own squad of course, and everyone there would be against Kyouraku, at least they would if they know what's good for them. Omaeda would be useless though, but her third seat, Shūsuke Amagai is training for his bankai, he like the rest of the Omisktu was loyal to her.

Squad three was tricky. While squad 2 and 3 were close, in part because of their proximity and in part because of similar belies, Izuru could choose either side. Even so she was confident she could convince at least some of the foot soldiers to agree with her. Besides, if izuru proved to be a bit too much trouble, he could be taken care of easily enough.

Squad 4 is a lost cause, pure and simple. More specifically, Unonhanah was a lost cause, and she hated to admit it. The woman would defend Kyroukou to her last breath, and it wouldn't shock her if it was discovered she was behind his promotion anyway. The very thought of fighting that women filled her with dread, but she promised herself it wouldn't come to that.

Squad 5 will likely be divided down the middle. Hinamori is still injured after all, and the squad will likely have different beliefs.

The 6th squad would be annoying to say the least. She was sure she could get Kuchiki if things went according to plan, but if things got hairy that damn noble would always take the path of the law.

The 7th division was another delicate situation. On one hand, Komamura could believe shunsui is the Captain Commanders chosen successor. On the other, he could believe Shunsui would shame the Gotei 13. All she knew for sure was she needed to be careful and convincing.

Squad 8 would obviously side with Kyouraku. Perhaps she could convince Nanoe, but even that was a low possibility.

The 9th, ohh how she hated squad 9. It was for the most part full of justice spouting fool's. only Hisagi would be useful and he was a perverted buffoon, but the rest she didn't care about. Convincing him would be tricky, but if he didn't cooperate he could be handled, just like Izuru.

Squad ten was obtainable, she decided. Their captain was a cold man, but he had a sense of justice like her own. He would raise his blade for whatever he deemed the right path.

The 11th division would be easy to convince, not to mention a huge help if things went south. She would only have to promise Zaraki a spar and he would join her, and if she promised him a fight with the new Captain Commander he would swear his loyalty, though he likely wouldn't mean it

Squad 12, those immoral bastards would definitely join her. They were ruthless, cunning, and above all obedient to their captain. A few right word's and Kurotsuchi would lead the charge himself. While he was a genius, he was also easy to play.

The 13th, thankfully was still without a captain. Ukitake being in a coma would divide his squad in two, because of his idiotic third seats. While Rukia Kuchiki could unite them, and would probably side with her brother when she did, but unfortunately she was hung up on the human boy who lost his powers fighting Aizen.

"Captain Soifon, what is it you want, I'm an incredibly busy man after all."

The captain of the second almost jumped, not that it showed, but still it was surprising she was so deep in thought. Turning to the man with a barely contained scowl, she spoke," Kurotsuchi, tell me do you know the latest news to come from the central 46." She stood up straight in front of the captain, refusing to allow the psychotic man to look down on her.

"Hardly, but you should know I don't care either." His voice sounded bored, and above all annoyed. Squad 12's captain turned around, and began to walk away."If you only wanted to discuss politics, I think I will take my leave."

"It involves the position of Captain Commander." She knew that would catch his intention. Just as she thought he turned to her with a worried expression.

"Don't tell me that man child Kyouraku has been promoted already." Pacing in a circle he flashed in front of her."What do you know, spit it out woman!"

"Firstly, dont disrespect me Kurotsuchi, but it's exactly as you feared, in two day's time he will take the position." Backing away slightly, she turned towards the door. "I do have a plan if you want to hear it, but I see you have more important things to take care of." Perhaps she was enjoying the rage radiating off him a tab to much.

"Do not leave! What do you know, the buffoon would destroy my research if I allow it." He nearly screeched the last part, growing more frantic as he realized what would happen to all his work.

"We appeal to the central 46, not just me and you of course, but with at least 4 captain's the central 46 would have to rethink their position." The plan while simple, was in her opinion perfect, however her fellow captain disagreed.

"I always knew you were stupid the way you're hung up over that useless woman, but I never pictured you as suicidal." He rolled his eyes at what he thought was the most foolish idea he ever heard.

"What did you say to me Kurotsuchi, I swear to"

"Listen for a moment will you, the Central 46 isnt exactly reasonable. They ordered the death of three captain's for being forcibly turned to Vizard's and two others for possibly being involved. You honestly think they would hesitate to put us down." His interruption did little to diffuse the tension.

She contained her rage about his comment's on Yoruichi and herself and spoke, "What do you suppose,then." The anger in her voice was still there, but minimized

" We don't approach the central 46 as mere commoners, but we demand their compliance." He circled around the second division captain, just barely resisting the urge to scold her for her foolish plan.

"Your suggesting treason, your plan could destroy the Seireitei!" Her eyes narrowed at him, and she put her hand on her Zanpaktou." We would become just like Aizen, is that what you suggest." Letting out a low growl, she got into a ready stance.

"Think about it, if that fool takes the position, were doomed anyway. For all we know he would try to make peace with the hollows or give Aizen parole! He's far too soft to lead." He wasn't threatened by soifon, not at all. He already had Nemu ready to fill the room with a neurotoxin he's immune to, if or should he say when she gets out of line.

Hesitating only for a moment, she decided to speak," True, but what you're suggesting will start a war."

"Perhaps, but it will save the soul society." More importantly his research, not that he said that out loud, but still it was implied." Besides it's likely war can be avoided, we gather a few captains, stand together, and persuade Shunsui to stand down."

"Alright I suppose you're right, but how do we suppose we convince the captain's"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he settled for sighing. "Honestly, I thought you would have at least one thing planned out, you are the one that approached me after all." Not giving her time to answer, Kurotsuchi began walking towards the door waving his arm's signaling her to follow him as he went. "Come we have much to discuss, and little time to do it."

"Don't get arrogant girl, but you're right we have much to discuss." He turned around, beckoning her to follow him. "We have much to discuss, and little time to do so, lets get to work."

…

Things worth Mentioning

Shūsuke Amagai- He was the captain of the 3rd division in the anime, and a former member of Squad 2.

While there wil be a power struggle at first things will quickly get out of hand.

Any comment or reviews are appreciated, same with follow and favorites


	3. Discussion's

I dont own bleach sadly.

Note: I skipped over Soifon's meeting with Korusutchi because it would mainly just be a recap of what was said in the beginning of chapter 2. If someone does want me to put it, I will though just leave a review asking for it and I will add it to chapter 2.

Summary- After her meeting with Kurosutchi, Soifon meets with the captains of squad 6,and 11

...

_I can hear what you're hoping I want to hear_

_..._

Soifon frankly hated squad six. The place was so full of wealth and pomp she could practically trip over her own net worth. There captain didn't help the situation at all by attracting every single self righteous idiot in soul society to him. They followed him like a legion of morons, hoping that Kuchiki would notice them and spread some of his lavish wealth upon them. She at least knew better, from her days with Youruichi.

Currently she was in squad six's waiting room, Renji Abarji was at his desk not far from her. Currently he was hastily writing reports. Since she got there roughly ten minutes ago no less then ten women have entered the office hoping to speak with Kuchiki. Each asking for help on some mundane task. From kidou to tea ceremonies apparently desperate women would do anything to get with a noble. She almost felt bad when they were turned away, but the glare they gave her on their way out rectified that.

"Soifon Taicho, You may enter." The cold monotone voice of Byakuya Kuchiki carried through the door. She honestly thought it would take longer to see him. Standing up she made her way to his office, nodding to Renji as she passed.

Inside the spacious room, Byakuya sat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit across from him. "Is there something you wish to discuss." He barely paid her a glance as he finished filling out another report.

Getting to the point she spoke,"Kuchiki, what do you know of the position of Captain Commander."

He raised an eye at her line of questioning."It's the most important position of the Gotei 13. It represents the full authority of the Central 46, the 4 noble clans, and the military branch of soul society. Why is it that you ask?"

Ignoring his question for now she continued,"Who do you think is deserving of the position, now that Head Captain Yamamoto is incapacitated." After a moment she added, "Temporarily of course.

Sighing,"I suppose that the most deserving would be Captain Ukitake, who's also incapacitated. So at the moment I would say either Captain Hitsugaya or yourself."

"Very kind of you to say, but Why not yourself or captain Unohana." She honestly though he would choose himself, but the fact he chose her was a good sign.

"I am the head of a noble clan, taking the positon would lead to an outcry among the other nobles. Captain Unohana has a rather sordid past. She is the former Kenpachi. If she were to take the position of Captain Commanderi, the entire gotei would look like lawless why is it you ask?"

"The Central 46 have chosen a new Commander." She watched his eyes bug out with glee, it was hard to get a reaction out of him, and she enjoyed it when she could.

"Captain Kyrokou, I presume." He smirked at her shocked expression.

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious they would choose him or Ukitake. Given Ukitake's state it's not shocking."

"Do you think he's worthy of the position?" She hoped he would give her an answer she could use.

"Soifon taicho, I understand where your going with this, but you must trust central 46." He stood up walking behind, heading to the dooe he called for Renji. He was asking for something she didn't quite catch. Suddenly he turned back to face her and spoke," Kyrokou, while not my first choice is the chosen successor. There is nothing we can do as of now.

"What if we appeal to the Chambers."She almost pleaded with him. She needed a noble clans support it would legitimize her claim, and while she could probably rely on the Shihoin's for support, she needed a guarantee.

"I doubt it would change much, but I am willing to appeal to the Chambers, assuming there willing to here us."

Renji suddenly walked in, he carried two cups of tea with him. He set them down in between them and spoke."Captain, If you don't mind, I kinda need to."

"You may leave Renji."

"Thanks Taicho!" He practically shouted with glea, with that comment Renji flashed from the room. He nearly knocked the tea over as he did.

"What's that about." She questioned reaching forward she took a sip from her lukewarm tea. Apparently Renji was bad at tea making. Not truly shocking, but at least he respected his captain enough to try. Unlike Omaeda, not that she woul admit it, but she was slightly jealous of Renji's loyalty.

"There is a party at the 11th division to celebrate some victory of theirs." Taking a sip from his own cup, Byakuya either didn't notice or care about the bad tasting tea. "If your heading there next, I would wait until tomorrow. Otherwise things could get dangerous."

"I can handle myself Kuchiki."Frowning at his comment, she took another gulp from her tea.

"I'm aware, but I believe if you head over there is a very large chance you may end up injuring a quarter of squads 11 soldiers when they inevitably try to fight you," he held a small smirk on his face as he spoke.

Soifon had to hide a laugh at that comment."Well I have to go anyway, Shunsui's promotion is in two days. I cant afford to waste time."

"As you wish, but please refrain from injuring my Lieutenant. Rukia is rather fond of him, and he performs his work adequately enough."

"Consider it a favor Kuchiki."

...

She decided to go to squad 11 first instead of squad 10. Mainly out of curiosity. Kuchiki was actually right, not shocking in itself but it was still taking all of her self restraint not to kill the first man that whistled at her. There were hundred's of guy's crammed into the hell hole known as squad 11. She could actually see a building on fire in the distance, and people were dancing around it. Needless to say Soifon was not amused.

Sighing she walked on to squad 11's captain. Feeling his tremendous spiritual pressure in the distance, she headed for his general direction.

While walking Soifon was stopped by an incredibly thick headed man, who wanted nothing more then for a fight. Being stuck in squad 11 for nearly an hour she was more then happy to oblige. Within a second the man was incapacitated, sadly several more of his "friends" were looking for fight.

"I hate squad 11 so damn much!" She was pissed off, and couldn't help but vocalize her rage.

With that statement dozens of unseated officers came to fight her, all of which were either to drunk or to stupid to notice her captains Haori. Instead of fighting she unsheathed her blade, and decided to let the Onmitsukidō handle it. That was there job after all.

Appearing out of nowhere her stealth force immediately prepared for battle. As a dozen of ninjas faced roughly 3 dozen drunk guy's, only one of which was capable of walking in a straight line. She decided to do what anyone in her position would do. Sit back and watch the entertainment.

Using speed and hado skills that would make any master jealous, the stealth force was able to reduce the group into a cowering heap of unconscious men. She walked past the mass of broken bones and headed to the Captain of Squad 11.

"Grow Hozukimaru" The yell from behind caught her off guard.

Ikkaku who wreaked of liquor jumped in the middle of the group of Onmitsukidō, unsure what to do her soldiers looked towards her.

Giving a nod she signaled for her soldiers attack squad 11's third seat.

Dodging one hit, Ikkaku landed a headbutt on one nearby soldier. At the same time he used his staff to club one opponent in the head while kicking the legs out from another one.

Seeing an opening one soldier tried landing a hit on ikkaku's exposed chest, only for Ikkaku's shikai to collapse in on him. Cutting him across the chest and leaving him unconscious, One soldier was lucky enough too land a hit on his face, breaking his hand in the process and Ikkau's nose.

Kicking said man across the chest, and knocking him unconsciousness. Ikkaku observed the situation. 8 members of the stealth force remained.

With a sigh soifon got ready to step in, but was interrupted.

"What are you doing here soifon."Kenpachi's deep voice growled.

"Zaraki, nice to see you." Her eyes never left the fight in front of her."Do you know who's going to be Captain Commander." Not wanting to stay here any longer then necessary, she got straight to the point.

"No, I don't care either though." Observing the carnage around him he spoke,"So you here for a fight."

"No I want to, talk about the state of the gotei, Shunsi's gonna get promoted to the Captain Commander."

"Why Should I ca..."

"If you come with me to central 46 in two days, and say you don't want Shunsui as head captain, I will fight you." It hurt for her to agree, but it was for the greater good she supposed.

"Can you get me a fight with Unonhana?"

"That can actually be arranged." That could work out for her.

"Good Ikkaku were leaving." With a wave his bloodied 3rd seat followed him leaving the crumpled bodies of the stealth force behind him.

Sighing she flashed away to squad 10

...

The next chapter will feature Her meeting with Captain Hitsugaya and the meeting with Central 46


	4. Betrayal

**I do not own Bleach**

**Dragon Silhouette: I went back to the previous chapter and fixed some of the more obvious mistakes. Hopefully this one is better. Sorry about that though.**

_I can feel the alarm bells are ringing in me_

_..._

Byakuya stood out front of Squad 10, the barracks were practically empty, but that would suit his goals just fine. He needed to meet with Hitsugaya immediately, and witnesses would just impede his goals. For once in his life, Byakuya was thankful for squad 11s habit of throwing needless parties. Even a barrack away he could hear the sounds of their festivities.

He smirked when he felt Soifons presence at squad 11, that meant she took the bait. He did pride himself on his intelligent after all, and he knew the only way she would go to squad 11 first is if he warned her not to go. Thus leaving him time to meet with Captain Hitsugaya without being interrupted.

Byakuya allowed himself a prideful smirk before walking up to the door of Hitsugaya's office. Rapping his knuckles across the door, Byakuya waited for Hitsugaya to permit his entrance.

"Enter" Toshiro's voice emanated through the door, Byakuya swore he could detect hints of irritation in his voice.

Stepping through the doorway, Byakuya took note that Matsumoto's usual spot on the couch was uninhabited, but her sake bottles remained. Turning his head, Byakuya looked at Hitsugaya behind his desk, the young captain gestured his hand to a part of his desk that was empty except for a few papers.

"Leave the reports there Matsumoto, then get out. You can attend the party if you want, but I am busy." The captain of the tenth was radiating cold fury, so much fury in fact that he couldn't be bothered to look up.

"I believe you're mistaking me for someone else Captain Hitsugaya." The baritone voice of the Kuchiki lord held no rage, on the contrary actually, Byakuya seemed faintly amused.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing here." Blue eyes met grey ones. The startled gasp escaping from Hitsugayas voice was quite the opposite of what most expected from the 10th division Captain. "Has the Captain Commander woken up or is there some orders. Is it urgent?"

"There is no new orders Captain Hitsugaya, but it is of the greatest urgency." He spoke calmly, but on the inside Byakuya was nervous. Treason was a touchy subject with Hitsugaya, especially after the winter war. " Do you have time to speak." He asked, but his expression was clear, and it told Hitsugaya to make time.

"What is it Capt.."

"There is little time for formalities Hitsugaya, so excuse my rash behavior." With that statement Byakuya grabs a chair and places it in front of Hitsugaya's desk. He sat it in and spoke." I had an enlightening conversation with the captain of the 2nd division today."

"What of?" He was a bit nervous, Kuchiki wasn't known for breaking tradition.

"Treason." His voice was cold and calculating, pronunciation each syllable as slow as possible.

"What did you just say Kuchiki." He stood up, knocking his chair back in the process. Subconsciously unfurling some of his icy reiatsu, freezing some of the room in the process.

"I don't believe I stuttered Hitsugaya." He remained unperturbed by the show of power." The leader of the stealth force plans to go against central 46's decision regarding the recent promotion of Shunsui Kyoraku ascension to Captain Commander."

"She wouldn't dare do such a thing, wait Kyoraku's been promoted?" Hitsugaya had a hint of disbelief in his voice, but who wouldn't. "

"Ah, it appears I forgot to mention that part. No matter, She would indeed do such a thing, and she asked my help to do it." Byakuya emphasized the last part." She wants to confront central 46 with a group of captains, and "ask" them to rethink their decision."

Hitsugaya looked at him funny. "Well she wants to appeal to the government, I don't see how that's treachery." His voice was incredulous, really it's just an appeal or at least thats what he thought.

"I will excuse your nativity based on the fact you're still a young captain, but central 46 won't see it that way." He could see Hitsugaya's anger at the mention of his fellow captains youth, so Kuchiki continued before he was interrupted."The central 46 won't see it that way, they will see it as a group if captains trying to force their will on the government."

"How do you even know this Kuchiki?"

"She asked for my help, I agreed of course."

"What?!"

"She won't act alone, I need to learn who else is in on this act and convince them to stop one at a time, otherwise the Seireitei will erupt in civil war." He was oddly calm about the situation, a fact that perturbed Hitsugaya greatly.

"Why not just tell central 46 or Shunsui. They would put an end to this nonsense." Picking his chair off the ground, Toshiro sat back down trying to rein in his shattered nerves.

"Soifon would be executed," Byakuya actually looked sad at that statement."We have 8 captains left, we can not allow this to end in needless death."

"What is it you Plan to do Kuchiki." His voice had an icy overtone to it, no matter what he knew this couldn't end well for anyone involved.

"I need to find out whos involved and convince them to stop before they meet with central 46." He stood up abruptly." I stopped by to warn you Captain Hitsugaya., she will likely come to meet with you next. Agree to her plans if you think you must, but do not join her. She must be stopped, I am afraid she does not know what will happen if she progresses down this path."

'I understand Captain Kuchiki." He stood up as well. Standing across from Byakuya."Be careful, this could end badly for you."

"I understand that clearly Hitsugaya." Byakuya walked to the door."But I have to stop this before it begins, goodby Captain Hitsugaya, I am afraid I must take my leave. Rukia is returning from the world of the living tomorrow, and I must make preparations."

"Good by Kuchiki, and Good luck."

…

She heard everything, and she was furious. Soifon had been laying on the roof of squad 10's office for nearly 20 minutes, did Byakuya really think he could sneak around her. That arrogant ass was going to pay. He thinks he could stop her, it's almost funny to think about. Byakuya was going to suffer the consequences of betraying her trust.

She could meet with Hitsugaya tomorrow, after all she had more pressing matters to attend to now.

Soifon jumped to her feet, and waited fro Byakuya to leave. As soon as he was out of sight she flashed away in the direction of the 12th division Her and Mayuri had much to discuss, but one thing was for certain.

Byakuya Kuchiki would be dealt with, and she already had a plan in mine.

...

Next Morning Central 46 Chambers

…

Soifon flashed into the area of the seireitei were the Central 46 was house. Barreling through the doors she stood at the center of the huge chamber. 46 individuals stared at her with rage and varying levels of indignation.

"Captain Soifon, what is the meaning of this nonsense." An older gentleman stood up, he stared down at the women with rage,

"I have urgent news your honours." She couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"And pray tell, what is it you feel the need to tells us." A young noble women stood up no, obviously a noble from her appearance.

"I have uncover important information regarding one of your captains."

"What is it you insolent brat, spit it out." An ancient man stood up, appearing much older than Yamamoto.

"Byakuya Kuchiki plans to betray the soul society." Her smile widened as the hall grew silent.

**And that's the end of this one. I hope you enjoyed, but If you didnt feel free to tell me and I will try to fix the problem. Thanks to anyone who favorites, follows, or reviews**


	5. A Nobles Downfall

**I don't own Bleach Sadly, but that's probably a good thing. Thanks to anyone who Favorited followed or reviewed, and sorry this update took so long**

_I can touch but I know you don't feel a thing_

_..._

"_Byakuya Kuchiki plans to betray the soul society." Her smile widened as the hall grew silent._

"What did just say about My cousin, Captain." Soi Fon's ceased at the booming voice. A young black haired man with coal grey eyes stared at her. Rage emanated off the individual as he spoke," answer me captain, before I have you arrested for slander."

Soifon suddenly found her mind going blank, she unconsciously took a step back as she felt the anger radiating throughout the room. Besides the man, there were roughly 30 other individuals staring at her with discontent, 5 of which appeared to be Kuchikis.

"Soifon found her voice, and spoke,"I said your precious cousin is planning on betraying you, again." Her hands began shaking slightly, but her voice remained strong."Sorry I had to repeat, did i stutter the first time your honors?"

"You brat, I demand we trial her for slander of Lord Byakuya, she will not get away with such heinous action." A woman stood up this time, normally composed, she was practically foaming in rage, and soifon had no doubt several swears were on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't get uppity child." A tan girl stood up, considering her hair color and golden eyes, she was definitely a Shihoin."Your Lord appears to have betrayed us, I have no doubt about lady Fon's accusations. After all your lord is known for taking in strays, what's stopping him from betraying the gotei."

The same Kuchiki women stood up outrage clear as day on her face."Those are unrelated you uppity bitc."

""Enough!"

Yelling on both sides silenced as the speaker of Central 46's chambers stood up."No noble bickering, I can't take your careless whining."The ancient figure looked to be as old as the Captain Commander. His black eyes contrasted largely with his white hair, and the arrogant smirk on his wrinkled face proved capable of freezing the hell that was central 46 over.

The assembled lords actually looked afraid, one of the Shiohins began to speak, Soifon noticed her voice was practically stuttering. "Sp-Speaker Ga-Ga-Gaozu, your excellency we were just discussing"

"Silence Shiohin, no excuses." The speaker turned his head to soifon and gestured one large arm to the commander of the stealth force."Bring whatever evidence you have captain soifon, if it warrants investigation I will personally look into the matter."

Soifon stepped forward, offering a small smirk to the Kuchiki Lords as she passed. Taking a few letters from her shihakusho, she straightened them out before handing them to the chambers speaker.

Speaker Gaozu grabbed the papers roughly from her hands, he briefly examined the Kuchiki seal on the outside of the documents before tearing them open. He scanned them for several minutes before speaking.'Where did you get theses captain!" His shout revertebrated from the room.

"Stealth force agents uncovered them in squad 5 sir." Soifon took a step back.

"Forget the investigation!" His fist slammed down upon his podium, splintering the wood in the process."This information warrants more than an investigation, it warrants an execution."

"Sir you have to be joking." A Kuchiki lord who paled considerably spoke.

"I'm not!" Lord Gaozu stood up and glared at the assembled nobles."Any Kuchiki in this room is dismissed immediately, your all relieved from active duty don't come back to these chambers, each of you shall be investigated." His reiatsu began to push down on the assembled group."Now!" With a final blast of reiatsu the Kuchikis tripped over each other in an attempt to get out.

Gaozu ignored everyone in the room and turned to Soifon. "Soifon bring me Byakuya Kuchiki, I want him in within the hour. If he resists execute him, if his family resists deal with them, if every noble in the gotei rebels do you duty as head of the execution corps, but bring me Byakuya Kuchiki."

The hall was silent, but not for long."It would be my privilege, your lordship." Soifon spoke before flashing away.

"Your honour, what did he do?" A rather quiet girl from a lower noble house spoke.

"These are messages between Byakuya Kuchiki and sosuke Aizen. The Kuchiki lord was apparently briefing Aizen on central 46's inner workings." No one spoke a word, although everyone had thoughts on there mind."Make no mistake, Byakuya Kuchiki will did for this Treachery."

...

Byakuya Kuchiki was a rather difficult man to work with, as perfection was the only thing he excepted. Something his servants were finding out all over again. Today was the day of Rukia Kuchikis return from the living world, and anything less than perfection for his sister would mean hell to pay. Especially considering her emotional state after Ichigo lost his powers. So he ordered decorations be brought to his family manor, and gifts from across the soul society brought to her. Byakuya even organized for a live bunny to be brought from the human world, so she can play with it. It would have to go back of course, but Rukia would appreciate the gesture.

With that thought in mind Byakuya continued to command his servants to prepare for his sisters return.

A lone figure flashed through the Kuchiki gardens, carefully eluding the guards in the process. Byakuya reached for his blade, but stopped as her familiar spirit pressure. She was rushing to reach Byakuya. In the process knocking over dozens of servants, and ruining several bunny themed decorations.

With a sigh he spoke, "What is it you require, Suiko" Byakuya's voice suggested anger, but he seemed faintly amused.

" Cousin!" Her scream pierced the normally peaceful gardens." Come in you have to hide, they're coming for you." She grabbed his arm trying to pull him along, presumably to a safe place.

"Oh, and why is that."His voice was monotone, but his eyes were slightly widened.

"CousinpleaseCaptainSoifonarrivedinthechambersandsaidyouwereatraitorIthinkthespeakerofthe chambersbelievedheryoumusthide" Suiko spoke far to quickly for anyone to under stand, Byakuya just stared dumbly at her.

"What?"

"Soifon said you were a traitor, I think shes coming to arrest you." This time he heard clearly, and Byakuya immediately turned around.

"I figured this might happen, but not nearly this soon." He gestured for her to follow him.

Byakuya walked into his office and closed the door behind him. He quickly cast a kido which would silence any noise from going outside. He pulled 3 letters out from his desk each with a separate seal on them.

Suiko spoke,"What are those?"

"Letters, here hand this one to Captain Hitsugaya, do not be seen." He handed her a white envelope with the Kuchiki seal covering the envelope.

"What are these for?"

"I can not tell you, Hand this one to Renji." He handed her a large dark red envelope usually used for reports, the squad six seal was placed on it."Make sure you're seen handing this one to Renji."He took another large purple envelope with the seal of the Central 46 on it, this one many times thicker than the other two." Hand this to Rukia, and tell her to Deliver it to Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin immediately, and tell her to get away from Soul Society.

He stood up ignoring his cousin as he went and headed to the door.

"Cousin leave now, please." Her voice pleaded with him. "It's not to late."She practically begged her elder cousin..."

Suiko, I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He felt soifons reiastu enter the compound." Now leave, it won't be good if you stay."

Not saying a word Suiko flashed away.

Byakuya glanced where she once stood, he closed his eyes briefly before heading to Central 46. He refused to give soifon the satisfaction of capturing him. He would turn himself in.

...

Hope you liked this chapter. I would appreciate it f you follow, favorite, or review. The two OC's I introduced will likely not come up that much if at all, but they were necessary for this chapter.


	6. Respect your Elders

Sorry it took me a while to update, I have been busy.

...

_I can pray but I know you commit a sin_

_..._

She flashed alway, the stealth force followed, every direction, every possibility was dashed once one woman appeared before here, Sui-Feng. The captain decided, if she couldn't personally arrest Byakuya, she would take care of his Sister Rukia Kuchiki.

The moment Rukia got home, she was given a package and told to hand it directly to Yoruichi Shihoin, no explanation given besides her brother was in Jail. She wanted to cry, her best friend was no where in sight, she lost Ichigo, and her Brother would likely die. She didn't cry though, she just agreed to deliver the package, her Nii-sama wouldnt appreciate tears, he would apreciate action.

So she ran, from the stealth force, from her home, and from her life. Sui-Feng was after her, and the worst part was she was the Captain was toying with her, something Rukia was grateful for, but she also felt vaguely insulted.

As soons as Rukia landed in front of the Senkaimon, the petite captain of the second appeared in front of her, Rukia moved carefully out of the way, but her shoulder was grabbed and she was thrown roughly downwards. Landing in a sprawl on the floor. She was kicked roughly in the ribs upon impact.

The Captain of the Second looked down indifferently at the Kuchiki heiress. "Why did you run, Kuchiki?"

Rukia struggled to regain her breath and spoke," you were chasing me." The second kick to the ribs was much harder.

"Dont be smart Rukia, its a capitol offense to run from the stealth force." The second divisions captain walked to where Rukia laid on the floor.

"Wait, no its not, its only an offense when." A third kick interrupted her, this time one of her ribs definitely broke. Rukia also internally decided Omaeda has her pity, not that she would ever tell him that.

"One Warning Kuchiki, if you dont tell me what your brother has done planning." She put a foot down on Rukias chest, pressure began to build."You wont like what I do, and neither will I."

Soifon frowned, she liked Rukia she really did. The girl was one of the few people in the SWA she talked too outside the meetings, but if her brother had something up his sleeve, she had to know.

"One last warning Rukia" Silence hung in the air, wide violet eyes looked into cold grey ones, no one moved."I'm sorry it had to be this way Rukia." Soifon drew her sword.

A single calculate punch nearly connected with Sui-Fengs nose, but no one sneaks up on the head of the stealth force. She flipped away landing on a nearby roof.

"Who dares?" Cold calculating eyes observed her surroundings, she found a calm man standing where she once was. He had snow white hair which went across his back, a white mustache, and grey eyes, the eyes of a Kuchiki."Who are you?

"Ojiisan? " Rukia's voice barely a whisper spoke.

"You, now I recognize you!" Soifon stepped forward."Ginrei Kuchiki, former head of the Kuchiki clan and ex captain of the sixth division. On the Authority of the Gotei 13, cease your actions at once, and leave."

"Rukia leave, I will handle the Captain." For the first time in nearly a century Ginrei Kuchiki unsheathed his blade."The Kuchiki family Senkaimon is ready for you, leave at once!"

"Ojiisan, why are you doing this?" Ginrei has never been particularly kind to Rukia, he seemed to treat her with as much indifference as possible. He rarely acknowledge her existence and when he did it was to criticize.

"I've known you for years, and I always treated you cruelly. I am sorry, now let me make this up to you, leave at once, its what my grandson would want." With a simple look, Rukia understood. She flashed away immediately.

Sui-feng wouldn't let her prey escape, she began her pursuit again, but Ginrei flashed in front of her. She aimed at a kick at his head, to her shock he caught it. Gripping her leg, the former captain swung her into a nearby wall.

She stood up."I don't have time for you, you're nothing more than a relic from the past." The captain of the stealth force unsheathed her zanpaktou

Dozens of stealth force agents appeared, from every conceivable direction. Two even landed directly behind the elder Kuchiki. He seemed indifferent, he gave no visible reaction he even noticed their appearance.

"I'm surprised at you Captain Sui-Feng, I figured you would have learned to respect your elders. Especially after the thrashing Yoruichi gave you." He held his blade up in between eyes, exactly like his grandson has done so many times." Just remember Captain, Yoruichi train you, I trained her. **Wash away Kurenjinguu~ōtā**(Cleansing Waters).

His zanpaktou dissolved into water, the liquid swirled around his body in confine circles, the only thing left in his hand was a hilt. He swung the hilt to the side and cut down two members of the Onmitsukidō , he gave Sui-Feng a smirk. He flashed in every direction with speeds that would make most captains jealous, Sui-Feng Included.

He appeared in front of her a moment later, every one of her agents was on the ground, he struck a fist outwards towards her face. The blow connected and caught her squarely in the nose. "I was a captain for nearly a thousand years, I was with Yamamoto when he built the first division, and I was here fighting before your pitiful clan even existed. Do you truly think you can compare to me." The water of his zanpaktou still circled him, too sharp for her to even touch him."What do you have to say for yourself Captain of the Second Division.

She wiped some blood from her nose."Shunko." White blinding reiatsu erupted from her body, bursting out from her back and ripping her haori to shreds."To you old man I have one word, goodbye." She flashed forward landing hit directly in his abdomen.

Gasping, he spit out some blood, quickly he redirected his blades of water, yet skillfully dodged each one. She sent a kick for head, one he narrowly dodged.

Ginrei shot Hado number 4 at her to create distance, but she literally swatted his blast alway. Closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds she, she struck her sword outwards, the water of his Zanpaktou barely deflected it.

This continued for a moment with her striking every opening and him parrying each shot. Finally she found an opening and struck him with as much strength as she could muster across the chest.

He coughed up blood, and flew into a nearby wall. Before he could recover, she appeared in her shikai, striking him once across the chest, the first Hōmonka apeared. She was about to use the strike the mark a second time when his blades of water cut her. Once from shoulder to him, and another across her arm.

She barely was able to flash away under her own power, when she was a safe distance she collapsed onto her knees.

"Impressive Captain, it appears my age is catching up to me." Ginrei walked forward with a noticeable limp."I believe you broke at least half of my ribs." As if to prove this he involuntarily coughed up blood."But, you framed my Grandson, and you tried to kill his sister, so I will finish this." His zanpaktou completely reformed in his hands. He took the blade and stabbed it hilt deep into the ground, **Bankai ****Jigoku no mizu bāningu(Burning Water of Hell)**

**Thanks to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows.**


End file.
